Fate
by majesticwolf27
Summary: Toph's love for Sokka breaks their friendship apart, and years later, fate brings them back together. One Sided Tokka, Sukka, Kataang.


**Fate**

An Avatar: the Last Airbender Oneshot

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Some things were so deeply embedded into your skin that you could go years without even realizing that they were there. Though the surface seems safe, deep down, something below is tearing you apart from the inside, and it won't stop until it has consumed you. Their love was as such.

* * *

Toph had been in love with Sokka for as long as she could remember. He had shown her more leniency than the others had. He had shown her friendship and kindness. He had been her best friend, her other half, and she broke his heart.

Sokka had proposed to Suki two years after the war had ended. They announced that they would marry on the first full moon of the New Year. Sokka told Toph that although it was typically viewed as a male's job, he wanted Toph to stand beside him, along with his father. Toph promised him that she would attend by his side.

Toph did not come to his wedding, her pride led to her greatest source of shame. Toph left the night of the wedding, and broke off all contact with the people that had become her family.

Toph learned from the gossip circulating Omashu that Katara and Aang had married, along with Mai and Zuko. Even Ty Lee had found someone that she would most likely marry.

Though she knew that they had tried to locate her, Toph dodged them, disgusted with the way she had let her emotions ruin what was supposed to be the greatest day of her best friend's life. The few times that Aang and Katara had journeyed to Omashu to deliver uplifting speeches, Toph stood on the fray, invisible to them, and mourned the loss of her old life.

Toph knew that they would forgive her if she asked, but she could not forgive herself for hurting Sokka. She could not bear to see him, and to be forgiven.

Toph stuck to her self-imposed solitary confinement, and prayed that someday she would forget about the pain she had caused her first love.

* * *

Sokka had forgiven Toph long ago. He knew that his best friend harbored feelings for him that he could not return. He had known going into his marriage that it was likely Toph would not come.

Suki had tried to help fill in the gap Toph created, being both a wife and a friend, but Sokka would be lying if he said things were as good as they once were.

Suki was more than understanding, and allowed him to mourn the loss of the friendship. In the end, Sokka built a new kind of happiness, but kept Toph in the back of his heart.

Sokka had his suspicions that he would never see Toph again, though he knew she was sorry. The girl had an image to uphold, and apologies were not included.

So he was shocked when a letter arrived from Omashu, claiming to have been sent in regards to the blind Earthbender. There had been eight long years with no word from her.

So, Sokka gathered up Aang and Katara, and the three journeyed to the great city.

* * *

Toph had never assumed that she would be in the position that she was in. Toph Bei Fong had finally reached her breaking point. She was so sick, and it scared her. She had never lacked control of her body, not since she had learned Earthbending. She couldn't turn to the family that she had already shamed, and she couldn't crawl back to Sokka after so many years of silence.

In the end, she had a scribe send a letter to him, asking for him to come. On the surface, she hoped that he wouldn't come. But below, in the depths of her being, she prayed that he would.

* * *

Katara and Aang entered Toph's room, their hearts filled with dread. Sokka had said that something was wrong with Toph, and that none of the healers could figure out what ailed her. By the look of things, Toph didn't have much time left. Her face had become gaunt, and she had lost a fair amount of weight. Toph's breathing was labored, and Katara studied her from a healer's point of view. Whatever was eating away at Toph, it was taking her down fast.

"Sugar-queen," Toph whispered, her voice weak. "I wasn't sure if you guys were coming." She stated, her hazy eyes settling on the woman. Katara moved closer to her friend, and scanned Toph's body with her healing waters.

"Of course I came. Aang is here too, and Sokka's finding a stable for Appa." Katara answered, her face contorted in concentration. Her blue eyes were filled with worry, and Aang put a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Oh," Toph replied, her heart fluttering. The time had done nothing to ease her feelings. "I…" she trailed off, and closed her eyes. Katara sighed and bent the water back into the pouch she kept at her side.

"I don't know what's wrong Toph? Are you in any pain?" Katara questioned, hoping for some sort of explanation. At least if Toph was in pain, Katara could help ease it.

"No," Toph said, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. "I'm in no pain. I'm just…going." She concluded, her voice so low that Katara had to strain to hear it.

Sokka entered the room, and Katara stood, shaking her head. Aang and Katara left, giving Toph and Sokka privacy, presumably to make amends and say goodbye. Sokka moved towards the bed, and knelt beside her.

"Toph?" he whispered. "Are you awake?" Toph's head tilted towards him, and everything she had ever wanted to tell him vanished and she was left with three words.

"Goodbye I guess." She said, her eyes opening slightly. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Toph, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I know how much you cared about me, and I'm sorry that we could never be more than friends." Sokka said, his voice sad yet firm. Toph laughed dry and bitter.

"I know that. I guess I knew that from the start. I'll always love you Sokka, and maybe that's my problem. People can die of broken hearts, right?" she said, only partially serious. Sokka felt tears come to his eyes,

"Toph, don't leave things like this." He pleaded. Toph shook her head.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Sokka. I'm sorry." Sokka stared at her, and somehow, despite the time that had separated them, he knew her well enough to know that she was apologizing for everything, and not just for making him feel guilty.

"It's okay Toph, I'm sorry too." Sokka leaned down and hugged his best friend. He stood and left the room, hoping she could keep what was left of her pride intact, and asked Aang and Katara to sit with her. He knew that they had said goodbye.

* * *

At some point during the night, Toph summoned the last of her strength, and journeyed to the Cave of Two Lovers. There, in the crypt of Oma and Shu, she buried herself and awaited the death that would surely come for her.

* * *

Years later, Sokka and Suki's children would join them in Omashu, and the family would visit the cave. Every few years, the numbers grew. Even and Aang Katara would bring their families.

Just like her ancestors, fate found Toph there.

Toph had met her husband in the Cave of Two Lovers. He was a Firenation soldier that was hoping to find himself.

They fell in love, and eventually, had children of their own, one of which married Sokka and Suki's oldest child.

The families would meet each year, and Toph and Sokka managed to rekindle their friendship. Though Toph would always love Sokka with some part of her heart, the rest of it knew that all their destinies held was friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to do a Sukka story, just because that's the canon pairing. So, I tried not to let Toph get off too bad. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. ~Kirsten


End file.
